Teru-Teru Love
by Juliani Scarlet
Summary: Suddenly Juvia Fall In Love to Someone that she doesn't Know . Then Juvia make a lot of Teru-teru dolls so she can always meet him (AU)
1. The Boy That I Like (Prolog)

**Title : Teru-Teru Love**  
**Rating : K+**  
**Pairing : Gruvia (Gray x Juvia)**  
**Warning : OOC , Bad Grammar**  
**Summary : Suddenly Juvia Fall In Love to Someone that she doesn't Know . Then Juvia make a lot of Teru-teru dolls so she can always meet him**  
**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not Mine , Hiro Mashima Owned it**

**Please bear with me if the grammar is bad . English isn't my Language . My First English Fanfic . AU and OOC**

**TERU TERU LOVE**

**BY JULIANI SCARLET**

**EPILOG **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**JUVIA POV**

Kring…Kring…Kring  
"Kyaa…" Juvia woken up by the alarm clock then Juvia quickly got off from the bed and opened the window. "The weather … Yay it's Raining today" Juvia said Happily . Then Juvia hugged her doll that being hanged in her window and said "Arigatou Upside Down _Teru Teru_".

Juvia had many Teru-Teru Bozu dolls . But Juvia's dolls weren't just an ordinary Teru-teru Bozu dolls , They were _Upside Down Teru Teru _. Well That was what Juvia Called Them . Juvia's dolls didn't make the rain stop , but it made the rain came .

It wasn't that Juvia hate Sunshine , but when it was Raining Juvia could see him . A Boy that Always goes to his school by bicycle , but when it was Raining he went by School Bus .

Juvia didn't know his name , where did he go to school because Juvia never speak to him . Juvia still remember the first time Juvia saw him .

_**Flashback**_

_3 Months ago Juvia was sitting in the school bus . Then Juvia Looked to the window next to Juvia and she saw a boy who was riding his bicycle rapidly . He looked like he was in hurry . But because he paddled so fast , he almost bump a man who was Holding two bags of fruits . _

_The man lost his balance and fell down. The Boy got off from his bike and helped the man picking the fruits . After that he paddles his bicycle again rapidly . 'Hmmm… he must be late for school' Juvia thought and giggled ._

_**End Of Flashback**_

_'Hmm…because of that Juvia Always like to see him'_ Juvia Thought . After that Juvia got ready for school because she didn't want to be late for the school bus . Then Juvia went to the Bus Stop . After waiting for 5 minutes the School Bus came and Juvia got in .

"PLEASE SHIFT INSIDE" said the bus guard . Then Juvia shifted inside and Juvia's right hand seemed to touch someone hand . Juvia Looked to her right to see who was beside Juvia . And when Juvia Looked

"_Kyaaa….." _

* * *

**Sorry It's Short because it just an Epilog  
If You confuse how the _Upside down teru teru_ looked like , just imagine a teru teru bozu doll then you kind of upside down it (Sorry i don't know the word for it -_-)**

**This Story is from a comic that i bought . But I change the plot a little and change the character too of course  
**

**Please Review , Favorite and Follow my Story ^^  
I'll Update as Fast as I Can**

**~Juliani Scarlet**~


	2. Same Unrequited Love

**Hi everyone . I'm back . Thank for those who review , favorite and follow this story ^^  
**

**I Want to Reply for those who Review first**

Erza Scarlet 727** : Thanks ^^ ,,, this is the update . Hope you like it :)  
**Gruvia Forever** : Yeah upside down teru-teru is cool , that what i was think :D . Thanks for your review . Here the next Chapter . Hope You Like it :)  
**Isaura Marvell** : Thanks for liking my story and your review ^^  
**BrigitteoO** : Thanks for your compliment and review ^^ . Here the next chapter . Hope you like it :)**Stella** : ****Thanks ^^ ,,, this is the update . Hope you like it :)  
**BloomPeters5** : Yeah juvia isn't really OOC in here . ****Thanks for your review . Here the next Chapter . Hope You Like it :)  
**AmeliaXxXScarlet** : Yeah ,, Gray is kind of OOC in here . ****Thanks for your review . Here the next Chapter . Hope You Like it :)**

**And thank for those silent reader who read my story :)  
Please review what do you think , okay ^^  
**

**TERU-TERU LOVE  
**

**BY JULIANI SCARLET  
**

**CHAPTER 2  
**

**SAME UNREQUITED LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Previously in The Last Chapter_**

"PLEASE SHIFT INSIDE" said the bus guard . Then Juvia shifted inside and juvia's right hand seemed to touch someone hand . Then Juvia Looked to her right to see who was beside Juvia . And when Juvia Looked

_"kyaaa..."_

* * *

**Juvia POV**

"Kyaaa….." Juvia Shouted . You know what ? The boy that Juvia was Daydreaming about is Standing BESIDE Juvia . Because Juvia is so Happy Juvia _Unexpectedly _opened her Umbrella (A/N : yes she bring an umbrella , because it was raining of course) and the water that still attached on Juvia's umbrella was spraying to his uniform_ ._

"Ju-Juvia is Sorry ,, s-she didn't mean to make your uniform wet" Juvia said nervously . "Nah .. it's okay" he said . '_uwaaa…Juvia can hear his voice . His voice is so cool' _Juvia Thought . Then Juvia searched for a handkerchief in her bag . _'Oh no ,, Juvia didn't have any Hankerchief ' ._

Then Juvia saw her _Upside down Teru-Teru _in her bag . "H-here please use this to wipe your clothes" Juvia said while giving her doll to him . "Thanks" he said with a smile on his face . '_Ahh..he is so Handsome' _Juvia thought and blushed .

"Is this a Teru-teruBozu doll ?" he asked . "Actualy this is an Upside Down Teru-teru doll . Juvia like the rain so Juvia made a lot of this dolls" Juvia said and smiling . "Oh…that nice , but I like sunshine better" he said .

"I'll give this doll back to you after I wash it . My name is Gray , Gray Fullbuster . What's yours ?" he said. "Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser" Juvia said . And then The bus stopped at Magnolia Bus Stop . "Juvia , I Must get off here , Bye" "O-okay , bye Gray-sama" . And then he got off from the bus .

'_This is a lie … lie … lie . Kyaaaa…' _Juvia shouted in her mind . '_Juvia can't believe that she talked to him , Juvia even know his name' . 'Juvia can't wait for another Rainy day' _Juvia thought . Then Juvia took another Upside Down Teru-Teru doll in her bag and said with a smile "Please Upside Down Teru-teru , make it rain everyday okay" .

* * *

The next day , the day after tomorrow , and the next three days it was always sunny . "Ah..why is it always sunny . Ne.. Teru-teru how can Juvia meet Gray-sama if it always sunny" Juvia said to her doll . And then Juvia thought of something _'Hmm…Gray-sama always go to school with his bicycle when it was sunny , so .. in that case Juvia must go to school with her bicycle !' . _Then Juvia got ready and went to her school with her bicycle .

* * *

**ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL**

'_A-ah Juvia forgot that she cannot ride the bicycle so well' _Juvia thought . Then Juvia lost her balance and almost fall until someone held Juvia's Bicycle and said

"_Be Careful.."_

"Be Careful…" Someone said . Juvia looked to her right and saw Gray-sama . "So today you ride your bicycle today hah ?" asked Gray-sama . "H-hai . Juvia want to try to ride her bicycle to her school" Juvia answered . "So , the sunshine fells good , isn't it ?" "Yeah it is" . _'But Juvia still like the rain because Juvia can see gray-sama if it's raining' _Juvia Thought

And Then there is a girl with a blond hair riding her bicycle next to Gray-sama . "Good Morning" she said to gray-sama . "Good Morning to you too" Said Gray-sama . _'She is wearing the same uniform as Juvia . We must be in the same school' _Juvia Thought .

Juvia watched Them when they talked to each other , and Juvia saw Gray-sama was Blushing . _'Who is she ? she is so pretty . And she make Gray-sama Blushing' _Juvia Thought . And then Juvia remember something

"_I Like Sunshine Better"_

'_That's right gray-sama like sunshine . Maybe because of that Gray-sama can meet that girl' _Juvia thought sadly . Then the girl Joined her Red haired and Pink Haired friend that ride bicycle too . "She is so pretty , who is it gray-sama ? Is she gray-sama girlfriend ?" Juvia said to gray-sama . "E-eh ,, No she isn't" Answered Gray-sama while blushing .

"I Just meet her around three weeks ago , when I see her I feel very happy . And I always want to see her" Said Gray-sama . "I don't even know her name , because I'm to shy to ask" . _'He's the same as Juvia' _Juvia thought . "Is this strange if you call this love ?"

"NO , IT ISN'T" Juvia shouted . "J-juvia what's wrong ?" he asked , he looked shocked when Juvia shouted . "A-ah it's nothing . It just that Juvia once felt like that too , so Juvia knows how gray-sama felt" Juvia said sadly . "Oh..is that so?" asked Gray-sama . " Yeah it is Gray-sama" Juvia said with smile .

"_So… Ganbatte Gray-sama . Juvia Support You…"_

* * *

**Wel That was chapter 2  
Hope You Like it ^^**

**So what do you think ?**

**Please Review , Favorite and Follow my story :)**

**For those silent reader Please review , okay ^^  
I'll Update the next chapter as fast as i can :)**

**~Juliani Scarlet~**


	3. The Confession (Epilog)

**Hi everyone . Juliani back . Thank for those who review , favorite and follow this story ^^  
**

**I Want to Reply for those who Review first**

Isaura Marvell** : Hehehe ^^ ,, Thanks for your review and Here's the next Chapter hope you like it :  
**Erza Scarlet 727** : You'll find out who the blond girl here ,, ****Thanks for your review and Here's the next Chapter hope you like it :)  
**Gruvia Forever** : ****You'll find out who the blond girl here ,, ****Thanks for your review and Here's the next Chapter hope you like it :)  
**BrigitteoO** : yeah ! go go Juvia :D ... ****Thanks for your review and Here's the next Chapter hope you like it :)  
**BloomPeters5** : ****Hehehe ^^ ,, Thanks for your review and Here's the next Chapter hope you like it :)  
**Laya Naia **: Yeah ,, Gray is suppose to like Juvia ..****Thanks for your review and Here's the next Chapter hope you like it :)  
**

**And thank for those silent reader who read my story :)  
Please review what do you think , okay ^^**

**TERU-TERU LOVE**

**BY JULIANI SCARLET**

**CHAPTER 3 (THE LAST)**

**THE CONFESSION **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Previously in Teru-Teru Love_

_"NO , IT ISN'T" Juvia shouted . "J-juvia what's wrong ?" he asked , he looked shocked when I shouted . "A-ah it's nothing . It just that Juvia once felt like that too , so Juvia knows how gray-sama felt" I said sadly . "Oh..is that so?" asked Gray-sama . " Yeah it is Gray-sama" I said with smile ._

_"__So… Ganbatte Gray-sama . Juvia Support You…"_

* * *

**Juvia POV**

**At School**

"If Juvia said that Juvia support them , how can Juvia tells Gray-sama how she fells" Juvia sighed . "Huh..baka Juvia" Juvia facepalmed . Then Juvia wanted to go to her Locker but she saw that _Blonde _Girl . She was talking with her friends .

'_She is the one that Gray-sama Love' _Juvia thought . _'Okay . If Gray-sama happy then Juvia will be happy' . _Then Juvia followed that Blond Girl to search all Information about her .

* * *

At 2 PM school was over than Juvia went to Gray-sama school to meet him . And then Juvia saw him laying under a tree and there was his bicycle in front of him . Juvia paddles her bicycle toward him . "Gray-sama" Juvia called him . He looked toward me and said "Oh , hi Juvia . What are you doing here ?" . Then Juvia placed her bicycle beside Gray-sama's .

Then she walked toward him and said "Juvia know a little about that girl" "Who is that girl?" "That Blond Girl" . "W-what do you mean?" asked Gray-sama while Blushing . "Juvia has Information about that Blond Girl . She is in the same school as Juvia , so Juvia followed her to search Information about her" . "Are you a stalker?" asked Gray-sama , but Juvia just ignored him .

"Here Gray-sama" Juvia said while giving her notebook to Gray-sama . "Why did you to this?" "It's the sign of sorry about what happened in the bus 3 days ago" "But you didn't have to do that you know" .

Then Juvia and Gray-sama sat together under the Tree and Juvia started to telling him about that Blond Girl ."Her name is Lucy Heartfilia , She is in the third year , she is in 3-A class . She's in Cheerleader Club…" Juvia told him . Then Juvia looked to Gray-sama face _'He looks so happy , Juvia is Glad . Juvia is happy even Juvia just can be friends with Gray-sama' _Juvia thought

Then Juvia looked to her front and saw just her bicycle there . Juvia said to Gray-sama "Gray-sama where did your Bicycle go ?" . "E-eh ?! It was here a while ago" he said nervously . Then we searched for Gray-sama bicycle together , until Juvia saw and Old man who was riding Gray-sama Bicycle .

"Gray-sama isn't that your bicycle ?" "Yes it is !" . We ran chasing that Old man and after a few minutes we were be able to get it back . The old man apologize for taking Gray-sama bicycle , The old man thought it was his .

"Hahaha..that old man make me Tired and shocked . I'm glad that we were be able to get it back" said Gray-sama . "Why are you so panic Gray-sama ?" "A-ah nothing" . "Is it because Gray-sama were afraid that Gray-sama can't meet Lucy-san again if Gray-sama bicycle is stolen ?" Juvia said and giggled . "A-ah i-it's not that !" Said Gray-sama nervously and Blushed .

"Of course it is . Whatever the reason if we want to meet someone even that was just a moment and we was always hoping we can meet them that is what we called _Love_" Said Juvia . "You seem to have a wonderful Love story , right Juvia ?" "I-it's not t-that" . "Me too . It's time to clear my Feelings to her" said Gray-sama

"Waah it's Already 3 PM . It's time to me to go home ,, Bye Juvia" Gray-sama said and he rode his bicycle . Then Juvia rode her bicycle and paddled fast . _'Why ,, why Juvia's heart really Hurt when Gray-sama said that . Juvia must stay strong and always smile" _Juvia thought

After 15 minutes Juvia arrived at her home . Juvia put her Bicycle in the garage . Then Juvia walked to her room and picked Juvia's doll on her bed . "Ne.. Upside Down Teru-teru what must Juvia do ?" , Then Juvia wrote _I Love Gray-Sama _on her doll and said "What should Juvia do with this feeling ?". Then Juvia cried

* * *

The Next day was raining , but today Juvia didn't happy about the rain . Then Juvia got ready and went to the Bus Stop . Juvia saw Gray-sama and he called Juvia while patting the seat beside him "Hey Juvia sit here" . Juvia walked toward him and sat beside him .

Then Gray-sama was telling Juvia story about his Family . "Hey Juvia , You looked sad . What's wrong ?" "Nothing wrong , Juvia is okay" . Then Gray-sama took something from his pocket and gave it to Juvia . "Do you want candy ?" "Y-yes , Arigatou Gray-sama" "Your Welcome" . _'Juvia Likes Gray-sama because he's kind . But please Gray-sama , don't make Juvia's heart hurt egain' _Juvia Thought .

Then Juvia took her phone from her bag and without Juvia knowing her Teru-teru doll fall from her bag . Gray-sama took it and said " Hey Juvia ,, this is your doll right?" . Then Gray-sama saw Juvia's handwriting on the doll . The _I Love Gray-Sama _Writing .

"E-eh?" said Gray-sama shocked . "Gray-sama t-that's – " then the Bus Stopped and Juvia doesn't care where this is and Juvia got off from the bus running . _'Gray-sama can't know that Juvia Love him' _. Then Juvia took her another doll and said "Upside Down Teru-teru , please give Juvia strength for the last time"

* * *

**AUTHOR POV**

The next day Gray was riding his Bicycle because it was sunny . The there was Juvia in the school bus . She saw Gray and she opened the window next to her . She threw a doll to Gray and Said " Gray-sama this is for you . Gray-sama will be okay if Gray-sama Tell his feeling to Lucy . Juvia Support you , Juvia doesn't lie . Ganbatte Gray-sama"

Then Gray picked up the doll from the ground and he was remembering The first time he meet Juvia , the time that he hung out with her , all about he and Juvia . _'I don't know why but after I meet her I like to wait for Rain because in the rain I can always meet her . I Always want to meet her' _Thought Gray . Then He remembered what Juvia said to him .

"_Whatever the reason if we want to meet someone even that was just a moment and we was always hoping we can meet them that is what we called Love"_

"Do I Love Her ?" said Gray .

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**JUVIA POV**

Juvia was waiting for School Bus at the Bus Stop . Juvia took her Teru-teru doll from her bag . With a smile Juvia said "The sunny day is wonderful , isn't it? But Juvia will always love Rain , So Make it Raining again , okay" .

"_Juvia…" _

Then someone Called Juvia . Juvia seemed to know that voice . Juvia turn around and saw Gray-sama holding so many Teru-teru dolls . "G-gray-sama" Juvia gasped . Then Gray-sama Threw all the dolls to Juvia and said the word that Juvia always want to hear

"_Juvia , I Love You…"_

Juvia Gasped and said " But doesn't Gray-sama Love Lucy" . "No,, Last night I thought about it and I found out that I don't love her . But I Love you" Gray-sama said and smiling . "So Juvia ,, do you Love Me?" "YES ! ,, J- I Love you Gray-sama" . Juvia hugged him and he hugged Juvia back . "So is Juvia Gray-sama's Girlfriend now ?" Juvia asked with a Blush . Gray-sama chuckled and said "Of course you are"

_This is the happiest day in Juvia's Life_

* * *

**Well That was chapter 3 (The Last Chapter)  
Hope You Like it ^^**

**So what do you think ?**

**Please Review , Favorite and Follow my story :)**

**For those silent reader Please review , okay ^^  
Until we Meet again  
**

**~Juliani Scarlet~**


End file.
